Tears
by liitlestar
Summary: Narumi tries to comfort Kiri during the shock of losing her father. KxN


**AN: **Hurray for seconds.

**Disclaimer: **Beauty Pop belongs to the very talented Kiyoko Arai.

**Tears**

"W-Whatever!"

Kiri Narumi rolled her eyes at Shogo Narumi's childish response. Really, they have been married for more than five years, with two beautiful children, and he still gets jealous anytime she invites Ochiai to dinner. Narumi should know by now that she wouldn't leave him for Ochiai----or anyone else, for that matter.

"Just forget it…" Kiri sighed.

"I will not forget it! I'll be damned the day Ochiai thinks _I'll _pay for the sushi expenses! Who does that four-eyed freak think he is? Barging into our home while we were eating dinner and acting like he belongs here and--" Narumi continued on ranting and cursing. Kiri was glad that the twins were spending the week at Kanako and Ken's house with their son. The children should not hear this type of language coming from their father.

"And what's worse he----hey, that's the phone." Narumi nudged Kiri.

"Huh? Oh." Kiri didn't hear the ring since she covered her ears so she could stop listening to Narumi's bashing. Now that her hands were on the table, she could clearly hear the familiar ringing sound the phone made. Kiri walked toward the counter and answered the phone. The ringing immediately stopped.

"Moshi-moshi, Narumi residence." Kiri greeted. "Oh.. yes, hello Mom…H-hey.. calm down, stop talking so fast." She couldn't understand what her mother was trying to say.

"Mom, please speak slower. I can't---" Kiri stopped. "Wait, Mom, are you _crying_?"

Narumi looked over at Kiri while she was talking to her mother. Something important must be going on, because Kiri's careless look was gone, and was now replaced by an intense one.

"What?" Kiri stiffened. Narumi instantly got up. "Please tell me you're kidding. No.. this couldn't happen.. He was so well… I understand…but…" She didn't talk anymore. Kiri only kept on nodding and shaking her head until she hung up.

Narumi was next to her in an instant. "What happened?!" He asked, nervous for what her news was.

Kiri looked up at him. Her eyes with a strange dazed look. "My dad…is…dead.."

Narumi took a step back, shocked. "W-what? Are you serious?" But he already knew the answer. Kiri closed her eyes.

"He died…of lung cancer." Kiri said in a monotone voice.

"Oh my god. Kiri…I'm so.." Narumi stopped. Apologizing wasn't going to make her feel any better right now. All he could do was hug her, and let her break down.

But she wouldn't shed a single tear.

At the funeral, everybody was dressed in black. Each guest passed the coffin and put a flower on it. Soon, the coffin was filled with flowers of different kinds, all from around the world, symbolizing what different kinds of people the great Seiji Koshiba helped make beautiful. People went and expressed their deep regret to Emi and Kiri. Narumi couldn't believe that the paparazzi even had the nerve to show up.

As the coffin was being buried, Narumi held Kiri tightly. That was the last time they would both be in the presence of Seiji Koshiba. The twins were bawling, calling for their Grandpa to come back. Emi was crying madly, yelling out "Seiji-kun! Seiji-kun!"

Kiri stood silent. Watching as the coffin was completely covered up by the Earth's soil.

"Damn it, Kiri! I had enough!" Narumi stood up from the table abruptly.

"What are you talking about?" Kiri asked, not even bothering to make eye contact, just staring at the table.

"It's no good to keep holding those tears in Kiri! I know you are devastated, but not crying at all…even when your father died…" Narumi grabbed her and hugged her as tight as he could.

A moment passed, and nothing happened. Narumi sighed. But then, suddenly, a whimper came out of Kiri's lips. Narumi held her away as she took a clear look at Kiri's face. Silent tears were rapidly escaping Kiri's eyes. Her face was twisted up into such a devastated look that it made Narumi's heart break. He pulled her back into his arms and Kiri broke down. She was sobbing so hard it made Narumi shed little tears too.

"I-it's not fair!" Kiri cried, "W-why did he have to go……?!! I-I t-told him that smoking was bad…for the lungs… b-but he wouldn't listen!!! And n-now, this happened!!"

"Go on….let it all out." Narumi instructed. He sat on the sofa, Kiri still in his arms. As she cried with all of her might, he ran his fingers over her soft beautiful hair.

10 minutes passed, and Narumi kept comforting her. Finally, the sobbing died down and Narumi looked down to see Kiri had fallen asleep. Dried tears were printed on her face. She looked sad, but adorable. Narumi carried her to their room and layed her softly on the bed.

He looked at her, smiled warmly, and ruffled her hair affectionately. Then he leaned over and kissed her.

"Goodnight, Mussy-head."

**AN: **Review, if you can. J


End file.
